Fathom
INTRODUCTION A god-like powerhouse who resembles a walking shadow. ESSENTIAL INFO Created and owned by Matthew Werner. Designed by Demitreus Toban. BIOGRAPHY Nobody knows Fathom's exact history, but the story that is generally accepted is: Nightingale was a member of "the Deities", who liberated their slaves (humans), and then was punished by the leader, Conquest. Conquest punished Nightingale by transforming his Nightingale's Light Magic into Dark Magic, in an attempt to make him feel like a monster. Rechristened as "Fathom", he did the unexpected and turned on his own blood, taking the side of mankind. POWERS & ABILITIES His skill in magic ranges from elemental control, rhabdomancy (making objects such as wands mystical), necromancy, dark magic, Death magic, black magic, spells, curses, incantations, entropy, and Eon magic; as well as being skilled in rituals. Other abilities include phasing, hypnosis, cloning, possessions, Poltergeists, shapeshifting, control/create/become shadows, flight, superhuman senses and reflexes, control over various magicks, superhuman speed, superhuman agility, enhanced jumping, size/matter/density control, intangibility, superhuman skill, portal creation, invisibility, superhuman strength, superhuman durability and endurance, teleportation, the ability to create force fields, projecting shadows (solid or not), superhuman healing (he can pull in more shadows to heal even faster), and a myriad of psychic abilities (including telepathy, telekinesis, mind reading, teleplasty, telepyrokinesis, and telelectrikinesis). He gains even more strength when he is in darkness, and even more when he absorbs shadows. He's immortal, unable to die, and he's ageless. MORALS & PERSONALITY Fathom is willing to kill, if necessary, though he very seldom takes human lives as he deems them precious. He lacks a personality as, even though he's been around since the dawn of time and life, he has never had time to truly develop one, and his lack of a mouth and his lack of any other medium of communication prohibit him from connecting with others. Still, he is generally seen as nurturing, yet a guardian who will fight to his very last wisp of darkness. RELATIONSHIPS He is not a loner, as he is willing to work alongside others such as the Emissaries of Justice, though he very rarely communicates to others, whether that be through however close he can get to body language, speech, sign language, and so on. It is later made apparent that he fights on every front he could possibly, but a lot of his focus is on fending off the Deities attempting to come into the omniverse, hence why he drops in and out of battle so often. PUBLIC OPINION The public does not know of his existence, and thus cannot have any opinions on who he is and such. However, being a member of multiple premier teams, there are people who work closely with him. The cosmic entity nicknamed "Watchdog", as well as the "Guardian of the Gate" assist Fathom in his patrols on the edges of the known omniverse, though they often do not interfere in Fathom's combating the Deities, as it is not their role to follow. As for those he works with on Earth, at first he is met with enmity from his associates. He's generally considered to be a powerhouse, but since he disappears for long periods of time constantly, he's not really counted on by his peers, even if he is seen on the battlefield or directly next to them.